muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Mean Carl
Big Mean Carl is a shaggy monster who continues the proud tradition of Muppet characters with voracious appetites. __TOC__ Although the Carl puppet made its first appearance in the 1992 Muppet Meeting Film "Think Bigger," in which he was called "Chairman Blodgett" and performed by Dave Goelz, he is best known for his role on Muppets Tonight, where he received the name Carl and his new performer, Bill Barretta. On Muppets Tonight, Carl's stage name would change slightly from appearance to appearance, always starting with "Carl the Big Mean" but usually ending with a different appellation depending on what kind of act he was performing. But the acts, which ranged from Bagpipe-Eater to Ventriloquist, were usually just a cover for Carl's real intentions: to eat another character. Always a performer, though, Carl would usually end the with a triumphant "Thank you!" Carl also appeared regularly in one of the show's recurring UK Spots, the game show Swift Wits, in which he always ate the contestants. He also performed with the Smashing Pumpkins in episode 210 and was visited by his mother, Carla the Big Mean Mom, in episode 212. A modified version of the puppet with completely different facial features appeared as the Grox (performed by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) in The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss episode "There Is Nothing To Fear In Here." During the November 13, 2008 broadcast of Today, in which the Muppets took over the show to promote the opening of the Muppet Whatnot Workshop, Carl played the "boss," lording it over the director Pokey and a control room full of rats. In this appearance, he was performed by Steve Whitmire. Carl also appeared in the "Bohemian Rhapsody" and "Stand By Me" viral videos and the feature films, The Muppets and Muppets Most Wanted (his first speaking role in a Muppet movie). In Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular, Carl auditioned for Kermit the Frog and Scooter as "The Amazing Carl," a magic act that makes his assistant Albert (performed by Dave Goelz)Bill Barretta's Facebook. Dec. 11, 2013. Barretta remarks that "He's the best rabbit to eat." disappear (by eating him). Carl also appeared on the television series The Muppets serving as the receptionist for the Up Late with Miss Piggy offices. Family Members of Carl's family have occasionally been seen or mentioned. His mother, Carla the Big Mean Mom, appeared in episode 212 of Muppets Tonight. In The Muppets episode "A Tail of Two Piggies", his sister Carla is introduced. Both characters were made from the Big Mean Carl puppet, dressed in drag. The Muppets Character Encyclopedia mentions that Carl has a much bigger brother who he wants to some day be as big as. In The Muppets episode "Pig Girls Don't Cry," he mentions his father, who used to verbally abuse him. In another episode, "Swine Song," he mentions that he is one of nine siblings. Acts MT104-18.jpg| Image:BigMeanCarl.jpg| Carl-Ventriloquist.jpg| MT201-09.jpg| Big Mean Carl Porcupine.png| Carl-Psychic.jpg| Carl-Albert.png| Filmography *Muppets Tonight'' **"Muppets Tonight Theme" **Episode 102: Garth Brooks **Episode 104: John Goodman **Episode 105: Cindy Crawford **Episode 106: Tony Bennett **Episode 109: Whoopi Goldberg **Episode 110: Martin Short **Episode 201: The Artist Formerly Known as Prince **Episode 203: Heather Locklear **Episode 204: Pierce Brosnan **Episode 206: Paula Abdul **Episode 209: The Best of Muppets Tonight **Episode 210: The Gary Cahuenga Episode **Episode 211: Andie MacDowell **Episode 212: Johnny Fiama Leaves Home *''Today'' ("The Muppets Take Over Today") *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa'' *''Disney Xtreme Digital'' *Disney.com's Haunted Holidays *Muppet viral videos **"Bohemian Rhapsody" **"Stand By Me" *Lost Slapdown *AMC Movie Theater Policy Trailer *''The Muppets'' *Orange commercial *''Kermit's Party'' *"All I Need is Love" music video *''Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' *QVC *''Muppets Most Wanted'' *''Disney Drive-On with The Muppets'' * The Muppets 2015 Presentation Pilot *''The Muppets'' **Episode 101: Pig Girls Don't Cry **Episode 102: Hostile Makeover **Episode 107: Pig's in a Blackout **Episode 108: Too Hot to Handler **Episode 109: Going, Going, Gonzo **Episode 110: Single All the Way **Episode 111: Swine Song **Episode 112: A Tail of Two Piggies **Episode 113: Got Silk? **Episode 114: Little Green Lie **Episode 115: Generally Inhospitable **Episode 116: Because... Love * Warburtons commercial *''The Muppets Take the Bowl'' *''The Muppets Take the O2'' Book appearances *''Great Muppets in American History'' *''Muppet Snow White'' *''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia'' *''Muppets Meet the Classics: The Phantom of the Opera'' Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Recurring Sketches Category:Muppet Monsters Category:The Muppets (2015) Characters